Chapagne and psychics
by missyemzy
Summary: All champagne and no water makes makes shawn an honest guy :-


Written ages ago for hope u like

* * *

><p>Shawn grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing waitress and took a large swig "Shawn maybe you should slow down that's your fifth glass" Gus said. Shawn looked at his buddy with a dazed expression "Come on dude its for charity" Shawn whined then took another sip.<p>

They were at the SBPD's masquerade ball everyone was in masks and formal wear. Shawn who was actually in a suit a black suit no less had chosen a mask that was shaped like two pineapples with the leaves sticking out either side. Gus had simply hired a tux and brought a plain white mask.

Gus smiled at Shawn "Alright but don't expect me to help you when you pass out in the parking lot" Gus said.

Shawn wondered away from Gus to find Juliet he was feeling tipsy and was in the mood for a little flirting but just then he spotted lassie. He was standing at the bar in a suit and black mask trying and failing to chat up a blonde woman in a blue mask.

Shawn walked over to him "Lassie face I need to tell you something" Shawn said grinning eagerly "What is it Spencer" Lasieter said in an annoyed tone. "I just wanted to say even though we haven't always seen eye to eye I love you man and there have been times I've actually been close to hugging you" Shawn said slurring. Lasieter gave Shawn a death stare as Shawn turned to the blonde "You know this guy this guy right here" he said wrapping an arm around Lasieter shoulders. He paused for a minute to grin at lassie " He's a great guy" the blonde smiled at Lasieter "At least that's what he's ex wife says" Shawn said slyly as he walked off.

"Dad" Shawn shouted spotting him deep in conversation with one of the officers Henry looked up and frowned as he noticed Shawn staggering towards him.

"Shawn" he said grabbing his arm to stop him toppling into a table "Whoa" Shawn said steadying himself "So dad what's up?" Shawn said struggling to stay up right. "I was just talking to detective smith here about my truck" Henry said "OMG that truck he's had that since I was like this big" Shawn said gesturing with his hand. "When I was fifteen I used to take it and drive up to make out point with Darcy green" he said smugly.

"YOU WHAT" Henry demanded "Errrrrrrrrrrr Jules!" Shawn shouted spotting her across the hall. She was wearing a sleek red dress and a mask shaped like a butterfly she looked gorgeous.

As he reached her he whispered in her ear "Hey beautiful" he said snaking his arm around her waist. She jumped "Shawn" she said shocked at his actions but she didn't pull away "I love you Jules" he said with a lopsided grin Juliet smiled at him he was clearly drunk. "I love you too Shawn" she said jokingly "N n no jullleees I really love you and you love me I don't have to be a fake psychic to know that" he slurred. "A what" Juliet said "Err dude can a talk to you for a minute" Gus said overhearing what Shawn was about to confess and pulling him away.

As soon as they were far away enough from Juliet Gus turned on him "Shawn you were just about to admit your not psychic to Juliet" Gus hissed. "But I love her" Shawn said "Tell me something I don't know" Gus said sarcastically "I once had a creepy dream that involved me, McNab and the chief" Shawn said . "Oooookay time to get you home" Gus said leading him out of the hall.

As soon as the fresh air hit him Shawn dived for a bush and threw up "I told you so" Gus said smugly after Shawn finished he pulled him into the blueberry "Shawn if you throw up in here I will kill you" Gus said Shawn nodded. Just then Juliet walked out of the hall "Is he okay" she said looking at Shawn but talking to Gus "He's fine too much champagne" Gus said.

"Julllesss remember that time me and you and the really close talking" Juliet blushed but nodded "That was sooooo hot I think about it all the time especially when I'm.." Shawn was cut off "Dude lets go before you say something you regret" Gus said. "Ok buh bye Jules" Shawn said waving wearily "Bye Shawn" she said "Bye Gus" then she walked back to the hall.

"Smooth Shawn real smooth" he said driving out of the car park "Anything else you want to confess" Gus said rhetorically "I once kissed a dude" Shawn said then he passed out his head lolling to one side.

* * *

><p>Plz reveiw if liked the story if not reveiw anyway :-)<p> 


End file.
